


Non-Traditional

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elgion is leaving, and Alemi is regretful</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alemi stood in the doorway, watching the Harper pack. He felt a twisting in his gut, a tightness in his throat, and felt all the more ridiculous about it.

"Once you make Master..."

"If," Elgion corrected.

"Once," Alemi asserted strongly. "What will you do?"

"Serve my craft, wherever I am needed, I'd think," the Harper told him, studiously not looking at the craft-holder.

Alemi wrestled with himself, then let the ship sail; he was on the wrong side of the tide, having restrained himself for fear of dishonor.

It was a defeat, wrought by himself, he would never forget as he walked out of the room.

Nevertheless, he was there that evening to see as Elgion climbed up on Monarth's back for conveyance back to the Hall, knowing he had lacked even the bravery of his sister.

`~`~`~`~`

No one had expected it. Half-Circle was a back of beyond hold, even if they did boast the largest natural sea cave on Pern. Alemi had been at sea when the dragon flew overhead, landed, and stayed long enough to get his curiosity up.

The dragon was gone by the time he brought his sloop and crew in, a good-sized catch in the nets. Alemi was dutiful, seeing it all situated into the hands of those that would process it for tithe and winter both. Only as he gave the last of instructions to his first mate did he note that eyes had been upon him. It was a prickle under his scalp, and it made him reach up, rubbing at salt-encrusted hair and skin as he slowly turned.

Across the way, in Harper Blue and wearing the knots of a Master sat Elgion on a stool, whittling at a set of pipes while others worked on the catch. Alemi blinked, and then he crossed the distance, pleased for some perverse reason when Elgion almost instantly put away his tools and reeds, to stand up and meet the seaman.

"You came back?" was out of Alemi's mouth as his hands wrapped, uncaring of other attention, on the upper parts of Elgion's arms in greeting.

"Holder Yanus was generous enough to accept my Master's word that my service here was quite needful," Elgion answered, a flare of heat in his eyes that Alemi felt curl into his sea-drenched soul and set a blaze within.

"This sea-holder is pleased to hear of it, and I'm looking forward to learning more from your tenure here," Alemi said, with only his eyes adding the layers that his words could not convey in front of so many.

"As I am certain you will have more lessons for this harper to add to his repertoire," Elgion replied, the meaning no less certain in his own eyes.

Traditions be damned, but this tide would not slink away with Alemi still cast upon the shoals of doubt.


	2. Navigating the Hidden Reefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elgion and Alemi finally have the privacy to make it clear.

Alemi had taken no wife, though his brothers were beginning to settle down. He knew his duty, but he also knew he'd not be the one to Hold here when Yanus passed on. What point in giving into thankless duty, then, when his heart would never be bound up in the woman he chose?

He was certain that he had met his match in the form of their Harper, yet the vigilance and business of the warm months conspired to keep either from finding the way to discuss it. As winter storms surged in, though, Alemi hoped to find the time, to know for certain if the heat he'd seen was truly there, or a fire-lizard's dream. Privacy was hard to find, though, in the sea-side hold, and Alemi had to plan carefully. When the old Uncles were certain that the weather would hold for more than a day, Alemi made his move.

"Harper, you had wanted to be knowledgeable of the craft here, and I showed you some of sailing before you went to sit your mastery. Would you care to refresh those skills, and accompany me once more? Holder Yanus has decided not use the weather run for repairs instead of fishing, after all."

The Harper, looking up from the latest scores brought to him by T'gellan, seemed to brighten, and Alemi knew that whatever stood between them would find expression at last.

"I would not care to deprive your ship of its able captain during such a trying time as repairs," Elgion answered, showing how aware of Yanus's hatred for duty-shirking he had grown.

"Someone needs to sail the near coastline, be certain any usable storm wrack is gathered," Alemi offered for the dutiful ears that would no doubt report on him to Mavi.

"Then I would be glad to accompany you, as my students will all be busy."

`~`~`~`~`

Privacy acquired, and a certainty that all was in harmony did not, in fact, make words come any easier. Elgion scolded himself. Ever since the moment he'd packed to go for his mastery, he had been sure that Alemi harbored feelings for him, feelings that left the traditional paths untouched and would never not be a struggle among Holders. He was able help to Alemi as they sailed out, putting the hold far behind, and even outdistancing the children sent to scour the beaches nearby. The time was perfect for the declaration, to have it out in the open, instead of the curious dance of desire and denial.

His harper wits were not being helpful, for this was personal and not of a matter threatening all Pern.

"Elgion," Alemi called, once the sailing was smooth and they had the tack just right.

Name instead of title, Elgion noted, going to take a seat near to the tiller. "Yes, Alemi?"

He focused on the face of his friend, thinking how much that last word did not fully suit what he felt, and suddenly fearful it was all that was felt after all in turn.

"Was it me?"

Three little words, given in the absence of context, but riding the swell of hidden currents. Elgion tipped his head to one side, and took the plunge into those waves.

"Yes."

Still, was it meant as Elgion hoped? Or was Alemi too bound by the traditions of his birth?

"I don't know know those ways, but … I have faith you can teach me."

There. It had been sung, quietly and with all the rich vibrancy that life could bring.

Elgion reached out, touching Alemi's hand briefly, and knew they would find their safe harbor.


End file.
